Dr. Perinpanayagam is currently in the Dentist Scientist program at The University of Iowa College of Dentistry. He is purshing a clinical specialty in Endodontics and a PhD in Oral Science. Dr. Perinpanayagam is in the introductory phase of his research. Dr. Perinpanayagam attended four meetings: 1) The Annual Table Clinic Presentation, The University of Iowa College of Dentistry, November, 1998 (Table Clinic: Hiran Perinpanayagam & Eric Rivera. Root Ampuatation); 2) The American Association for Dental Research Annual Meeting of the Iowa Section, Iowa City Iowa, February, 1999 (Poster Presentation: H. Perinpanayagam*, S. Czach, D. Zero. Evaluation of In Situ Root Caries Using Surface Microhardness Testing); 3) The Annual IADR meeting in Vancouver, BC March, 1999 (Poster Presentation: H. Perinpanayagam*, S. Czach, D. Zero. Evaluation of In Situ Root Caries Using Surface Microhardness Testing); and 4) The American Association of Endodontists Annual Session in Atlanta Georgia, April, 1999.